User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
Here are my archives. Archive I Archive II Archive III Archive IV August Was Here... It reads "Kilroy was here". The picture is of a bald guy peeking over a ledge. It was sort of the "inside joke" of the whole U.S. Army during WWII. They say "kilroy" was "The first one in and the last one out," - whatever that truly means. Apparently, soldiers would leave pictures like those in various places for others to find.--Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 02:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ummm well, I'm not trying to get to political were everyone can see it... ha. I take it you didn't like it then, eh? I'm sorry. :( Did the pres. not show like I've heard? You should move to florida and become a venture (which is the same thing as Boy Scouts- it's a boy scout division that allows girls). We did high ropes and swam with dolphins when you were at the Jamboree. :( :) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 02:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello peoples. Im listening to the radio and maggie is on. pretty cool song. I never have anything important to say but if you like simple chit chat im your person.--EltonJohnRocks 16:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi tell John Melton his name is awesome.--EltonJohnRocks 03:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Attention!!! Silva has given me permission to post Hazel Eyes and Golden Scales! :D So expect updates at least once a week! (link is at right)--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! hey Media:Example.ogg umm why is your name bluestripe if your picture has a whitestripe? haha friends?Rawfan56 16:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :) hi rawfan that was funny with the stripe joke you made :) --Capote Coyote 02:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Not a joke well slightly.... Rawfan56 17:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) hey dude!!! i love badgers Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! XD Thanks Blue, that totally made my day. :D ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!]] 01:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Greetings I am Jedi master Darvon. Jedi consular and Grand master of the guild'''Jedi commandos. I have been to many wikis and I personally prefer Star Wars books and the movies altogether but I have decided to create a fan fiction. I will tell you when it comes out with the prolague. You may be suprized on how much I know without reading any Red wall books. See you later Ner Vod; I am working on my sig now. Don't worry about me, I'm fine May the force be with you, always. MasterDarvon 17:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Motto May the wind be at your back, matey on a ship you would want that as it would be pushing your sails(if it was a joke i didn't pick it up) Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back ,Matey The Lord of Bloodwrath came in 2nd place today on Hot Spots! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Character Hey its Raxtus of the Pearl Queen. the character template worked September Update A Greenstone Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) blah blah title blah blah Hi bluestripe. Did you talk to arc-en-ciel? very cool guy. Me,Capote,and arc-en-ciel hang out all the time.--EltonJohnRocks 17:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) POPCORN Im eating popcorn. I like your avatar-picture-thingy with the tux.--Capote Coyote 17:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) As soon as I finish the update alerts, I had it in mind. Then I have Hollyfire's to do. :) How's everything been? Shieldmaiden(talk) Whoops Somethign came up and I ddin't see your reply and the shout box is down... so, a bit of critique or no? Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, :) And the shout box deleted or sumat... MAN!! TWO MINUTES!!! See ya tomorrow! Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! I am form PA, but I'm visiting my brother in CO--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 02:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ahh I see, lol, your friend is probably right, unfortunately :/ Did you have a good time otherwise? Your sisters might enjoy it, you have to be really athletic to do half the stuff we do. -shrug- Otherwise what's new?:) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 21:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) sure we can be friends :) ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 21:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Dislikes heh, pretty much everything on your dislike list, I dislike as well. xP--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Wow... xD Yeah, our whole family hates McDonald's. Their food is just gross. We don't eat Burger King either. xP Oh yeah, check out this http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and this http://protagonist.wikia.com/wiki/Heroes_Wiki. I've got an account on the villains one. --Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! blurgh!! xP--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! LOL!!! XD--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! uh, that pic is otterwarrios character saleen-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 12:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Finally an update!! On Snake Hunter of Mossflower!--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Re:Dude just making a note here, i say it constantly as in like subconsciously, i know its nothing big but i just felt like saying so Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey re:Dislikes It was a bit of good-natured joking around at your expense; I'll gladly remove the material if I've offended you in any way. - d2r 05:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Flattered by the award. Do you really want me to keep it up?? And who won the male award? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thankee Thanks. If ya have a request, I'll do it. --User:Austin8310 Hullo Hullo. We were talking about Algebra, weren't we? x3 Redfarl 20:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Kentucky wasn't too bad, huh? It all depends on where you went when you were there. Some places are a better than others. Redfarl 20:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) 'Drive faster, I hear banjo music'? Really? xD You must have been driving through one of the more redneck-ish parts of Kentucky. Redfarl 20:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) You can joke about Kentucky and the South to me. I won't get offended. Really? So you don't joke about the South? Goodness, I do. I joke about everything. xD Redfarl 20:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't like people like that, that act like jerks to you because of where you're from. It annoys me to no end. Yes! Once people learn that, the world will deffinately be better off. Redfarl 21:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The only thing we can do is hope that people like that don't arise again. Redfarl 21:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) yes that's the one! I rent it from the library sometimes. Good movie :D ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 01:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I see. When you say keep it up, do you mean to create more, or update more?? And did you see that I started Midnight Storm? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean, transfer from my blogs?? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Spoilers could you please delete the character description i gave you, it gives some spoilers to the next chapter(i know its unlikely but i would just feel better if you did) Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey I got The Rocky Horror Picture Show songs stuck in my head. "I wanna gooooo, to a late night, double feature, picture show"...--EltonJohnRocks 21:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) name sorry if you had one but i figured out a name, its Palagus, i kind of like it. anyway if you want to see the chapter i will be releasing the next chapter any minute now and he will be in it. here's the Link Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey actually i got it from oblivion, there was a character mentioned in it called palagius the mad, it seemed like a good name to me Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey its funny, Tim curry plays Frank N. Furter on Rocky Horror, and he voices slagar the cruel on the redwall series.--EltonJohnRocks 23:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I was over at my aunts house on 9/11, she turned on the tv, and the next thing I knew I was watching the second plane go into the tower.--Capote Coyote 03:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was an accident at first. I got the idea of what was going on but I didnt know exactly why it was happening.--Capote Coyote 03:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, when my aunt saw the tv, she put her hands over her mouth and made a kind of "OWOOOH" sound. its about to storm where I am. geez, GTG bedtime got to get up early.--Capote Coyote 03:50, September 14, 2010 (UTC) 9/11 I just noticed you & Capote talking about the subject. On that day I was at home playing with my army guys, I believe, in the living room when the phone rang. My mom answered it and it was my grandma who told her to turn on the news. She did so, in a hurry, and when the screen flipped on, we were watching one of the towers burn. It's kind of fuzzy, but I remember my mom was just in disbelief, and I was wondering if America was being attacked or something. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 22:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Small update on Cold Waters --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. Most of Chapter 6 posted, and I have regained internet! Updates will now be regular again! -celebrates- It's not QUITE the epicness I thought it would be, especially a certain someone's death, but I have cleared the path for more excitement! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:36, September 17, 2010 (UTC) 4,500 edits since I've joined here! Wooh! :-P --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Um... I have one on the Redwall Fan Fic Wiki, called Dawn's Final Star with Ferahgo. I may put it on here later :) I update The Ultimate War off the Wiki, then post it on here, if that's what you mean. I copy-paste onto my blogs. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC) That way, if something happens (like I get deleted again) I can recover it. I also got the feeling I didn't answer your question. I'm sorry :'( Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) *nervous chuckle* hehe, yeeeaaahhh...i need adviseSephoron Deathblade 04:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Make heading Hey it's Raxtus of the Pearl Queen. How do i make my talk page have a heading so people will respond? please help me.What i mean is how do i post like Create Your Own Character, so more people will respond to it. I tried that but LordTBT deleted it and said to use it on my talk page. Awesome i would love to have your characters in my story. How about you just give me all the characters you can think of and i will use them. Can you explain what you mean by tone of story because it doesn't have any know Redwall characters in it so pleease explain. Well i am just three pages in so i dont really know yet but i think vermin are going to try to take over Redwall. So what are your characters. Those are seriously awesome characters thank you. One question. are all of the vermin villians. if so can i maybe convert some of them to heroes. I am going to change some of them to heroes thank you for letting me use them. It is actually kind of funny. I was just trying to think of a Log-a-Log name and Sorex is perfect. Thanks Characters Hey how do you make a character to put on your home page like how you have bluestripe the wild. I'm sorry I just dont understand. How do I do it and where do I place it. Double Update! On HE&GS and Snake Hunter!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! What i mean is how do i post like Create Your Own Character, so more people will respond to it. Cool :) I like those little smiley thingsEltonJohnRocks 22:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Cool :) I like those smiley things :)EltonJohnRocks 22:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Ha, I bet you think I'm weird cause I accidentally put the "I like the smiley things" twice. Oops...EltonJohnRocks 22:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I am relatively okay. Actually, I hadn't thought much about The Rogue Crew because I still have about five more books to buy before then xD Our school's having a competition for Banned Book week - prize is a B&N Giftcard. How're you? --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 19:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) "The Lord of Bloodwrath" is tied in first place with Clockworthy's "The Last Reguba". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) October Update! On HE&GS. Please vote on the poll!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! aw nuts. >.< I'll have to do it differently then...--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Hahaha!! xD Now it's 2011! Happy New Year again! LOL--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! And now it's two years ahead! O.O--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! yeah, I don't believe it either. The Bible says that no one knows exactly when. And I'm not sure how much you can trust Mayan myths... Now it's 2015. lol--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! LOL! By golly, you're right!!! We're geniuses! xD--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Was that question meant to be random or what? ;) Anyways, I think life has gone pretty quick. I've got one more term of school(Our school terms and stuff are different, we end in December and start in February). Gotta go to high school next year D: I'm sorta scared to...How's life up there? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess...but you get more homework!! *slaps forehead* As for characters, I'm not exactly looking for them, because if I have too many users as characters I panic because I don't know where to put them in the story...but I'm writing a fanfic at the moment, so if you want to be in it, then you can. All(well, most) of my stories have otters or focuses on otters, so it would be great if I had some other species(and no, I'm not dissing otters). Do you want a character in it? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 05:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) He speaks with a Spanish accent? I have no idea what Spanish accents sound like...I'll try to fit him in in my upcoming fanfic. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 13:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not allowed on Youtube, because it'll use up our internet. I can look it up on Google, anyway. Hopefully...but thanks for the character. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 13:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Beta No issue. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh my goodness, Blue, that's so horrible! I'm so sorry. :( Hope your friend is taking it okay. :/ The game sounds cool, though. :) Tell me how it plays... or whatever. ^^' I'm not a big gamer myself, so I always sound really stupid with these subjects >) Have you read any good books lately? --Chris has a signature!! o.O 01:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Sweetness! That's SO one of my favorite book series... I think I told you that. :) haha. How are you like this last installment? See why Howard the Awesome is my favorite? haha:) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 01:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On the Saga! Thorn Simply put...THE SAGA! 18:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh okay then xD My bad... did I say something? Chipotle, I need to learn to watch it. ^^' I also need to re-read it, it's been a while since I've read the last book... haha. o.O :P ;) OH by the way- this may sound really repetitive, but when you went on your Boy Scout Jubilee, that included DC, right? or..? Sorry. :) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 19:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) hey how did you make those pages that branch off from your user page. I could use one for my characters Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! I'm just checkin' about the character you submitted. What species is he? Because ermine can be foxes, stoats and weasels...right? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. I just needed to check, because somehow I recall in Rakkety Tam that there were ermine foxes and stoats so...Anyways, could you go on the shoutbox? I'm on. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Update An Extraordinary Warrior and The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) That would kinda be like Gulo vs Wraith. Pure power vs pure stealth. Rasponiss is WAY bigger, and I'm not sure if a snake can hypnotize another snake. Even if Rasponiss grabbed Skavris in his jaws, Skavris could bite the inside of his mouth. Rasponiss could crush him with his armored coils though. Hmm..... I really don't know. I'll have to ponder that one. I did a Bloodskull vs Varanus battle; I actually wrote it out as a little story. I may put it on the RWW after HE&GS is over.--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Razgath vs Vargo? Vargo has a double-headed spear and a cutlass, and Razgath has a whip, bolas, and dagger. I'd say Razgath. Vargo is a professional soldier and has the edge on powerful weapons, but Razgath could really aggravate him with smart-mouth quips (kinda like Spidey or Deadpool :D). Plus, Razgath can climb really well and he can do both close combat and long distance fighting. vs Obsidian? Hmm.... I don't really have much info on him yet to know how skilled he is. So I really can't say.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! The one who killed Gralmag's family? Where is he from?--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! The tropics eh? Hmm.... how about civets? If you don't know what that is, here's a link http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Civet. They seem like a tropical sort of vermin.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! oh, I don't remember you asking me before. Hmm... how about Sythra or Zerris.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Redwall Hi Bluestripe! I have a redwall RP site i wanted to know if'n ye'd like ter be the badger lord o' salamandastron Warriors Of Redwall --ozz-fox hearken to me! At this redwall RP Warriors Of Redwall 16:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) studying my rudder off -Deyna the Mighty of course i am back with me redwall mateys and a few vermin ones too got to keep me eyes open the sable quean was mighty awesome hey a new feature should be added redwall chat struck me right now very useful too--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 22:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) i dont really no why--Deyna the Mighty Blademater Kordyne 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 22:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Update ...To Bed Space! Dare you behold my latest horror? :p http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:D2r/Fan_Fiction:_Bed_Space :That's right. There are no words. :p - d2r 02:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, I guess there really were no words - guess I've outdone myself. BTW, when's your next chapter comin' out? - d2r 13:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Heh, I never said I would never return, I just never said when I would return! And yeah...I entered school early. I was 12 when I got into high school :P Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 10:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh that's cool. :) The Camboree (or however you spell it) for the Boy Scouts/Venturers are coming up down here... November 12th woot! My only problem is it's on the homecoming day... (which might not seem like a problem but it is to me, lol) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 18:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Character Template Hey its Raxtus of the Pearl Queen. Can you help me use the character template. I tried but I am completely clueless. Please help. Im begging you. Please help I am completely completely clueless. Meh. :/ It's either/or.... because of distance and stuff. Gah. It depends mainly on who's going to what. Ha. I like your new Avatar, BTW. :) Very spiffy. Plus, it looks like overnight the whole wiki changed into something sweet. Reminds me of a facebook/youtube hybrid. 0.o --Chris has a signature!! o.O 18:43, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, I loathe Oasis.... >:( Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Blog Yes, the comments will be moved. If you're going to move a blog, please uncheck the "Leave a redirect behind" box when doing so. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't like the new wiki look? Lol, I don't mind it, but it annoys the crap out of me that EVERY stinkin' website is starting to look like this now. -.- And I mean every. Pandora. Youtube. Facebook. Various forms. Wikia now. It's not like that when you log out, which I also found annoying, but... ha. You should of seen me when it first came up, trying to find the "leave message button". The worst thing about it is that it doesn't have a chat box. >:( I'm really P.O'd about that. Other than that, I'll live. :p --Chris has a signature!! o.O 01:16, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Niko Banks Good thing I diden't use a picture of Freddy Krueger for an avatar I might of scared everyone off with a picture of FK for my avatar Niko Banks (Talk) 10:39, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I have made some of my own stories about the Redwall Characters one of the stories is titled:A Nightmare On Elm Street Redwall I finished it October the 10th 2009 and now I am busy with the sequel A Nightmare On Elm Street Redwall:Mattimeo so far I am busy with chapter 1.Niko Banks (Talk) 04:27PM, October 24 2010 Re:Comments I really don't have the time to delete 100+ comments individually. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :LordTBT Delivers the Smackdown, once more. I'm considering putting this in my Quotes. - d2r 01:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose that's true. Actually, now that I mention it, I haven't been that active on the Redwall Wiki in recent months - probably because I don't have Bed Space to mess with people's heads here. ;) That, and the fact that I don't have the books on hand here at university means that I can't make substantive contributions (i.e. beyond spell-checking & removing obvious BS). Come to think of it, I'd probably leave if I didn't love you guys so much. But I ramble. - d2r 02:09, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::What the heck is "Surfin' Bird"? - d2r 03:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, THAT. The first time I heard it was in "Full Metal Jacket", so the two are now permanently linked in my head. :| - d2r 03:09, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Yes, soon. That'll be my next update.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! You like The Telltale Heart by Edgar Allen Poe?! *stunned silence* It's so weird! I really liked the old man and he loved me like a son. His eye bothered me though so I decided to kill him. Well I guess I just don't like Poe in general. We just read The Cask of Amontillado, watched the Telltale Heart and watched a movie on various ones. Why do you like him?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:14, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Poe was a mental, freaky, weird, messed up man. That makes sense...We had to read him for English-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On the Saga! Thorny --Simply put---THE SAGA! 20:13, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Comment I did, it's just that my iTouch hates the wiki and doesn't post the comments right, hence the triple comments or the invisible ones. --Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 04:54, November 1, 2010 (UTC) November Hi from Niko Hey man I got a new title for a Redwall crossover A Nightmare On Elm Street its called A Nightmare On Elm Street Redwall:Matthias and Cornflower.Its a little diffrent to my original story to the first crossover it shows Freddy Krueger as a simple mouse who crosses the line in Springwood Mossflower instead of the original town Springwood Ohio the story came to me after reading a fanfiction story I read about. In the story it is Cluny as well as the Springwood parents who are responsible for Fred Krueger's death and 10 years later Fred Krueger strikes back HARD on Mossflower and Redwall Abbey but in A Nightmare On Elm Street Martin the Warrior Freddy's death happens a year before Martin and the others escape and it's the genaration after Martin and the others are now tormented by Krueger well I am still sorting out some of the stories. Niko Banks (Talk) 11:11 PM November 1 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks for telling me who the Godfather is. how did you know, and who is he? and why didn't he sign? --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 03:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) oh. well thanks! --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 03:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool!!! Yep, I really believe that it exists. Actually I'm writing an essay about cryptozoology right now. There's some really interesting stuff out there....--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Cool. Chupacabra! Did you see the video that a Texas policeman took of a supposed Chupacabra? It looks kinda like a deformed coyote. xD But yeah, cryptozoology is awesome. I'm really into the lake monsters and living dinosaur stuff. Oh, could you give me a link for the Bigfoot noises?--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Oh yeah, I thought that might be what it was. So what do you think about the Jersey Devil? I personally have no clue. Maybe a living pterodactyl or something. (Hey, why don't we just take this convo to the RWW since where basically talking about that same thing...)--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! TLoB came in 2nd on Hot Spots today! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:42, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Just out of curiosity is your profile image HAL from a space Odyssey?Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Oh yeah, sorry bout that. Hmm... Artemis was a Greek goddess I think, so you might want to change that... I like the last name though. :) The hammer's name is cool too!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Oh yeah... that author failed in that aspect. xD I could help you think of another name...--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! How about Astrix? That sounds cool. Or maybe Astron.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! LOL! You're welcome matey! :) Creating names for the characters is most of the fun of fan fic writing!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Hmm... I'll think about that and get back to you on it.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! I'm liking it so far!! I'm a big fan of sea adventures and hares (of course) and I like it when Brian incorporates Salamandastron in the story. The cover art looks cool, and by the looks of it it'll be a great book! What do you think? --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 05:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) No, it's fine! I was just really tired and couldn't think of anything.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! just asking because of your coments, but do you want to be updated? Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Pumped up for The Rogue Crew Of course I am, what Redwall fan wouldn't be? I wonder if the otter pirates will be sort of bad guys, or if they will be kinda like bounty hunters and go after vermin corsairs? Hmmmmmmmm....... I think it would be the latter. What do you think? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hi from Niko Hi hows it going sorry if I haven't said hi for a while got alot of things to do around the abbey it gets crazy around the summer time. Yesterday was more easy I had to do a small amount of work on the lawn I finished around lunch time luckily. Niko Banks (Talk) 12:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Sounds kinda like Thor... you know, the whole hammer thing. And what do you mean by star in his hammer? Like Martin's sword metal?--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! I'm sorry for not being on as often as I'd like :) Great to hear from you! Hi! Sorry for not being on as often as I'd like to be. It's great to hear from you! I've had more seizures and we've been trying to get another neurologist, but I think we found a good one last week :) I forgot where to go to bring the shoutbox up. I'm blank. Could you post a step-by-step guide or something on my userpage please so I can find it the next time I come on please? (it's past 2:30 am on my end now) I think maybe I'm going nuts because I've looked all over the site and can't find it. I hope things stay well on your end; I'll try to be on later today if nothing happens :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 07:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: the shoutbox is no more I wish they could have kept it. *takes out trumpet and plays TAPS* :( Do you think they'll ever set another chat program up? --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 23:37, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Star Hey there Blue what you been doing must be busy I come on to your page talk to ya leave a message and you no reply to me what be going on star. You were the first beast to come on say hello to me ya are a one of a kind friend hope I diden't upset you in any kinda way and I be mighty sorry if I did.Niko Banks (Talk) 10:00, November 10 2010 (UTC) Hey thats cool good to hear that I have added a image what do you think of it. Niko Banks (Talk) 01:19 November 11 2010 My idea for a GTA Redwall game Hey Blue I have this idea for a game I call it Grand Theft Auto:Redwall it would be based on the books and Tv Series aswell as the Grand Theft Auto game series and you can play as any character you choose in GTA RW the story goes from the first season to the second season of the show and you can use any type of weapon even a modern weapon from any kind like a tommy gun to an uzi you can hi jack woodlanders of their carts and shoot the sparras out of the sky with a pump action shotgun and you can even beat up the abbot which would get you 6 stars and the whole of Mossflower police would be after you. You can play up to 100 diffrent characters even a villian plus you can make your own character and he can be any species you want him to be and you can change his species even if you are in the middle of a mission. Top 10 of things to get stars to get the cops to come after you in Grand Theft Auto:Redwall 1 beat up the abbot 6 stars 2 burn the tapastry 2 stars 3 harm a dibbun 6 stars 4 shooting on Abbey grounds 1 star 5 streaking 6 stars and beasts in white suits chasing you through out the country 6 uiranating on a Redwaller or cop 1 star 7 getting cought pouring petrol to burn something 3 stars and a cop chopper. 8 walking around with your zip down 1 star and a fine 9 hi jacking a ship or row boat 5 stars 10 working for Cluny or Slagar 6 stars and the army after you. What do you think. Niko Banks (Talk) 12:28 November 12 2010 (UTC) Story entries to This Is Your Story Yes you can enter more than one character [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:57, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I will. [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll go with Jaren :Species:Hare :Place of Origin:Unknown :Gender:Male :Weapon:Longbow, Lance, Dagger, Spear He needs additional info though. [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:39, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Picking right now [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) How about Lady Luck? Species:Ferret Place of Origin:Unknown Gender: Female Weapon: Whip I'll need additional info on them [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) look closely, it's a fire hydrant that's on fire. found it on fail blog and thought it was pretty funny Lord Sunflash The Lord of Flames Has Spoken Sounds cool!! Have you figured out what the two villains names will be? And what's the main plot of the story? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! hi yes, i know what a Jamaican accent is!!! i was just staying in character; haremaids do not know what Jamaicans are, much less Jamaican accents! thanks for the help, though, LOL. --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 22:23, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah, it's okay. And yeah, you sounded like a real learned creature! --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 04:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Blues, how are ya? I was about to ask you to go on the shoutbox, but...*sniff* Oh well. I wanna shoutbox!!!! Anyways, how's life up there? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 02:04, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Brotherhood member of the Order of the Arrow? Okay...--Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 02:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, right. Sorry, I totally forgot I was talking to you. So, um, is your school year finished? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 02:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I thought you guys start in October or something. Yore lucky, because you have like, two months off. We only have only, about, one month. We end in December and start in the first few days of February. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I appreciate that and yes, I´m going to need a lot of help. Author? Not really but I´m writing a book that I hopes will be published around two year... hope! Actually, I´m curios how to get that info-thing. Species etc? Greetingz from Sweden actually.--Ronnie Macleaf 15:59, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi --HiPiza I say hi and yes, I like Pizza! 00:42, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey Blue whats up you should cheak my profile I have made alot of improvements and tell me what you think of it. Niko Banks (Talk) 03:49, November 15, 2010, (UTC) Thanks a lot for the link! I appreciate that.--Ronnie Macleaf 13:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Sounds interesting. Let me know if you figure out anymore of the plot. So, how has life been? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hey Blue hows life been treating you. Did you have a look at me profile yet ? Niko Banks (Talk) , 10:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I love that name! It's sounds awesome!! Is he an actual falcon or is he some other species? Have you ever thought of using a real Scottish name for the Highland hare? I used Malcolm in my fan fic. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hi there Hi Blue the Christmas holidays are coming up I have been saving up my money to buy something nice for my family and myself. did you read my idea for a Grand Theft Auto:Redwall game and what did you think of it ? Niko Banks (Talk) , 01:17, November 17, 2010, (UTC) Emergancy need help Hey Blue I'm in a total jam it happens my signature image is too large according to LordTBT and I need help finding a smaller version of my image signature any ideas? Niko Banks (Talk) , 12:30, November 19, 2010, (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Whats up B Hey I got some good news I have a new image Signature which is small and won't take up so much of the page and its a total improvement for me yeahh. Niko Banks (Talk) , 02:30, November 20, 2010, (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Song serch Blue whats up man I'm trying to make an original theme song for my profile and I don't want to copy a theme song which was my first thing I tryed and that got me into a mess so if you have any ideas you know where to find me peace out friend.Niko Banks (Talk) . 02:30, November 21, 2010, (UTC) Signature help Hey, Blue! Say, how do you make a signature like yours and all the other "veteran Users here? Thorn --Simply put---THE SAGA! 19:00, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Have a song now Hello Blue I have great news I have a song that I have finished and its a song I made myself and it was pretty well made its on my profile page its a song that no one owns but me I hope.Niko Banks (Talk) , 10:32, November 21, 2010, (UTC) I have a question. On my user list, did you put, under MentalZ's category, after "doesn't write fiction", did you write, "(but we don't want him to)" or something of that manner? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Someone did, and I am charged with the task of finding the culprit. I didn't think you would, but I checked the history and yours was one of the only edits that didn't have a category... Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:40, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello Blue hows it been on your side of the trail I have been working hard on my profile but when it comes to a fan fiction story I am in a a major block can't really think of a good story unless it is a scary story well I am trying to think of a really good story not a scary one but one that everyone will enjoy I think I'll just make a story about my character life with alot of humor in it.Niko Banks (Talk) , 01:00, November 24, 2010, (UTC) He put that he was serious. I changed it to 'rarely serious'. I suppose he can, he's just... random? I don't quite think that's the right word... Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:16, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Mental, I believe that's it. He's serious about non-serious things. Non-serious? Is that even a word? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:20, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing I'm not going to make the same mistake like last time I lern from all of my mistakes.Niko Banks (Talk) . 01:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) No, it's not XD Example? Here, his argument with Chris. You may have to scroll, I apologize :/ Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:39, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Story Hello Blue great news I have just finished my first fan fiction story with no problems plus it is clean as a whistle and I might get started with chapter 2 if I get good comments and a good review about it chat to you later.Niko Banks (Talk) , 09:00, November 24, 2010, (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving, everybeast! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving Hey Blue Happy Thanksgiving even if I don't celebrate that holiday I do celebrate Christmas though so what did you think of my story and if there is anything wrong with it just point it out and I'll do my best. -Niko Banks (Talk) , 10:34, November 26, 2010, (UTC) Well, hehe, I know what you mean! It´s just that I have so many ideas and enjoy to write. But I´ve only three ( and one is coming, but...) That´s not so much... right? Well, yes, I´´m gong to update one or two per week. Thanks anyway! -User: Ronnie Macleaf --If you see me, you´re dead 19:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello How was your Thanksgiving Blue did it go okay for you.Niko Banks (Talk) , 11:20, November 26, 2010, (UTC) Hi Ok heres something strange my edit numer was 206 and some how its 187 how did that happen has that ever happened to you and how did it do that?Niko Banks (Talk) , 12:51, November 29, 2010, (UTC) Whatchoo talkin bout How can that be well who really knows well I think you are right so thanks for the info.Niko Banks (Talk) , 09:00, November 29, 2010, (UTC) Hey B hows it going do you ever get internet ads automaticly comeing onto your computer while using it?Niko Banks (Talk) , 08:00, November 30, 2010, (UTC) Thanks for the comments!--Skywindredkite 00:36, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorn --I cannot think of a signature, so here is a random one. 17:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Rough video game as in like a cheap program I found, not the kind professionals use. Lord Sunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord! PS if you want to see want of my reviews click here: http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lordsunflash/Lordsunflash'_Dead_Rising_2_Review Hey Blue Hello Blue hows it been I haven't improved my fan fiction story yet due to me feeling sick and can't think streight at the time I have had a really off week hoping to get better this week Thursday of Friday then I can try to improve my fan fiction story.Niko Banks (Talk) , 04:21, December 6, 2010, (ITC) The altiar pic Sorry I have bin in the U.K but I'm back! The pic looks awesome! I am going to make a costume of it(when i find time) Love the outline on the hood and boots!--JamesOfVallron 06:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello Blue Hi Blue hows it going I have had a nice day I will be leaving the site on the 13th and I might pop on once in a while and I'll be back on the 24th and I hope you have a very merry Christmas :).Niko Banks (Talk) , 10:36, December 7, 2010, (UTC)